


Family Dinner

by Soothepingu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soothepingu/pseuds/Soothepingu
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Family Dinner

Kyungsoo looked at his watch as he bounced his legs up and down anxiously. He gulped down and kept looking at his watch then back at the restaurant's entrance.

  
"Where is he?" Mrs. Do asked.

  
Kyungsoo frowned looking at the entrance of the restaurant and back at seeing the time "he should be here soon" as he took a sip of water. Mrs. Do nodded her head, convinced.

  
"I'm gonna go make him a call" Kyungsoo said as he picked up his phone and got up. Kyungsoo's parents just nodded and then started talking amongst themselves.

  
Kyungsoo dialed his number while walking out.

  
As soon as he picked up the call, Kyungsoo said "where the hell are you, Park Chanyeol? It's 7:15, I asked you to be here by 7?" Without letting the latter speak.

  
"Damn boy you look so good in that black outfit" Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo started looking around.  
Chanyeol chuckled saying "on your left". 

  
~

  
"Um... which one do you think I should wear for today's dinner?" Chanyeol sent a text.

  
Just then he received facetime from him.

  
"Kyungsoo-yah" he screamed to which Kyungsoo covered his ear with the hand that was free.

  
"You'll make me deaf one day I swear to god" Kyungsoo said, evidently annoyed by the latter's loud voice that almost blew his ears. 

  
Chanyeol stuck his tongue out. "I'm sorry" he apologized immediately.

  
"What is it? Make it fast I've got work" Kyungsoo said in a rush.

  
Chanyeol gave him an evil smile and said "you're preparing to meet me?" 

  
Kyungsoo snorted and said "if this is all you have got to say then bye".

  
Chanyeol immediately said "Don't! Don't! I'm sorry. Tell me which one looks better? This white shirt or the black one" as he held both the shirts in his hands.

  
"Um, both look fine, but why are they so formal?" Kyungsoo asked frowning.

  
Chanyeol shrugged as he looked at the shirts before throwing both of them on the bed and then back at Kyungsoo "I don't know, I read somewhere that formals put a good impression on someone" he said.

  
Kyungsoo snorted as he said "it doesn't matter, they're gonna like you anyway. You don't need to be extra".

  
Chanyeol gasped and said "extra...?" and kept his hand on his chest, faking hurt.

  
Kyungsoo sighed as he broke eye contact with the latter for a millisecond before saying "look Chanyeol, my parents will like you. Putting in extra efforts will only stress you out and by how shabby you look right now, I can tell you're stressed".

  
Chanyeol's heart felt warm listening to the words from Kyungsoo. He sighed and said "you know me so well". He chuckled and taking in a deep breath "what if I do something stupid and they don't like me. I don't want to mess it up".

  
Kyungsoo gave him a small smile before saying "you won't, just be who you are and the way you are. There's nothing more impressive than being natural. Okay?"  
Chanyeol chuckled and said "okay".

  
"Better?" Kyungsoo asked raising his eyebrows.

  
"A bit, but still nervous" Chanyeol said as he took a seat on the corner of his bed.

  
"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. They're gonna love you" Kyungsoo said giving Chanyeol an assuring smile.

  
"Okay" Chanyeol whispered, but loud enough for the latter to hear.

  
"Fighting" Kyungsoo said to which Chanyeol nodded. "7 pm. Don't be late" Kyungsoo warned.

  
"I won't be" Chanyeol said giving Kyungsoo a small nod after which Kyungsoo hung up.

  
Chanyeol inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes and laid down. Suddenly his phone buzzed indicating that he got a message. He lazily picked up the phone to look who it was.  
It was from Kyungsoo. He sat up straight clicking on the message. It said :  
"Not dressing in formals doesn't mean you won't dress up decent. Dress smart. Don't look like a hobo. Xoxo"

  
Chanyeol chuckled before replying with an "okay boss" as he laid down again.

  
Without knowing, he dozed off in a jiffy.

  
(Before the dinner)

Chanyeol took one last look in the mirror as he fixed his clothes and checked his hair and with a big sigh he whispered "I can do it" before getting out of his car.  
Just then his phone rang, he took out his phone to look at who it was. He smiled looking at the caller ID and Kyungsoo's contact picture.

  
He swiped to answer and before he could even say anything Kyungsoo shouted in the phone "where the hell are you, Park Chanyeol? It's 7:15, I asked you to be here by 7?"  
Chanyeol spotted Kyungsoo and chuckled saying "damn boy you look so good in that black outfit".

He noticed that Kyungsoo started looking around, definitely searching for the latter. He said "on your left".

Kyungsoo instantly turned his head towards his left and spotted the tall figure as he ended the call.

Chanyeol started taking long steps towards Kyungsoo and finally reached where Kyungsoo was standing as he gave the latter his million dollar smile.

Kyungsoo stood with the poker face and with his arms crossed over his chest as he showed his watch.

"C'mon, it's just 15 minutes" Chanyeol whined stomping his feet on the ground.

"Argh! When will this boy start valuing time?" Kyungsoo said frustrated.

"I was too nervous and I changed my outfit for like 20 times, trying the same outfits over and over again. If one looked good the other looked better and then the other, then other" Chanyeol explained with the usual puppy face on.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes saying "this puppy face doesn't work for me. It never did, it ever will. Let's get going now" without giving Chanyeol a turn to say something. Kyungsoo turned around to walk inside, Chanyeol followed him.

Chanyeol's eyes never left Kyungsoo as he scanned the latter from head to toe. "Out of all the days. Why does he look so hot today?" he thought out loud.

"You said something" Kyungsoo glared at the taller one. Chanyeol instantly denied, shaking his head.

As they reached the table, Chanyeol took in a deep breathe and thought "it's okay, it's gonna be fine". He's been chanting this sentence to make himself feel a bit better for god knows how long

"Mom and dad, this is Chanyeol" Kyungsoo said with a smile on his face making both of his parents look up from their conversation and as soon as their eyes met Chanyeol's eyes. His heartbeat raced.

"Confidence. Confidence" he kept chanting inside his head.

"Hello Mr & Mrs. Do. Nice to meet you" Chanyeol said flashing his heart stealing smile.

Mr & Mrs. Do instantly smiled warmly, welcoming the latter. "It's nice to meet you too son, come have a seat" Mrs. Do finally said.

"Thank you so much" Chanyeol said feeling a bit confident now that they both welcomed him smiling.

Kyungsoo who was watching everything while smiling, took a seat as well.

"We're so glad to finally meet you" Mrs. Do said smiling.

"I'm glad to meet you too" Chanyeol said shyly.

"Kyungsoo talks a lot about you about how good you are and how well you've been treating him" Mr. Do said smiling at his son. Who was now red out of embarrassment.

"Dad!" Kyungsoo whispered, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the person beside him.

Chanyeol chuckled and said "really? He does?" to which Mr & Mrs. Do nodded their heads. Chanyeol said "hmm, that's surprising, because he never talked sweet to me. But I'm glad to know that he talks to you about me."

Kyungsoo threw a glare at the latter after which he said "let's order" trying to change the topic.

Soon after, their food came and they all started eating.

"So Chanyeol we've heard you're a lot skilled in music" Mr. Do said.

"Ah, yes sir. I love music. I love composing and singing, I also play various instruments" Chanyeol said proudly.

"Kyungsoo told us about that. He talks like he's your biggest fan and that he loves your music" Mrs. Do said laughing.

"I wonder why he never said those things to me?" Chanyeol said jokingly making Mr & Mrs. Do laugh.

Kyungsoo threw another glare at Chanyeol to which Chanyeol just shrugged.

Silence fell among all four of them as they started eating their meal.

Kyungsoo scooped some soup in his spoon when a hand crept up his thigh. He jerked his thigh to get the hand off and pretended that nothing happened. 

He started eating in peace. When he put a spoonful in his mouth, Chanyeol's hand grabbed his clothed length and gave it a squeeze. Kyungsoo choked on his food instantly.

Both of his parents looked at him concerned "are you okay honey?" Mrs. Do asked.   
Kyungsoo who was still coughing nodded his head.

Chanyeol playfully smiled inwardly and started stroking the latter's back "aigo! How many times have I told him to eat slowly, he always ends up choking on things" he said. Kyungsoo exactly knew what he was talking about and gave him a death glare.

"Don't stare at him he's right! I know you love this dish but that doesn't mean you'd pig out. Eat slowly" Kyungsoo's mother scolded him.

Kyungsoo started at Chanyeol, who now had a puppy face on. He decided not to pay attention.  
Mr & Mrs. Do were busy in some conversation of their own. Chanyeol noticed this and took his chance.

He bit his bottom lip as he gave Kyungsoo a look, but since Kyungsoo was absorbed in having his meal. He didn't pay much attention to what the latter was doing.  
Chanyeol slowly moved his hand towards Kyungsoo's willy and started stroking the clothed tip.

Kyungsoo lost it because nevertheless that felt good. His eyes closed for a bit as he bit his bottom lip to keep the moan that was jumping to come out of his mouth in, because no matter how good it felt his parents were sitting in front of them.

They could be caught in the action but both cared the less for now.

Kyungsoo weakly looked at Chanyeol who was busy eating with his other hand and pretended that nothing his happening, but who knew what was going on under the table.

Chanyeol kept massaging the latter's tip and Kyungsoo couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the table corner and cursed "fuck".

Both his parents looked at him angrily. Mr. Do said "language young guy".

Chanyeol kept pretending innocent.

"I'm sorry mom and dad but I gotta go run to the restroom" Kyungsoo said.

"Is everything fine?" Mrs. Do asked concerned.

"Fine? No! Nothing is freaking fine" Kyungsoo said in his mind but said "yes mom, I just feel sick. Be right back" instead.  
Everyone's eyes followed the disappearing figure.

Chanyeol kept his spoon down and said "I'm gonna go check on him, you keep eating". With this Chanyeol excused himself and ran to the restroom too.

As he reached there he saw Kyungsoo standing facing the mirror with his eyes closed and wet face. Because Kyungsoo splashed a lot of water on his face.

Chanyeol smirked behind him as he started taking small steps towards him. Kyungsoo was still panting.

Chanyeol grabbed him from behind making Kyungsoo jump in surprise.

"Hey honey" he breathed on latter's ear making him shiver.

Kyungsoo slowly turned around and gave Chanyeol a tired glance.

Chanyeol asked "are you okay?" still playing innocent.

Kyungsoo turned around and looked up at the taller person shaking his head.

"Why?" Chanyeol asked raising his eyebrows 

Kyungsoo put on a straight face and pointed at his groin.

"Ow, ow. Now what?" Chanyeol asked teasing.

"Stop playing and do whatever you want but just fix it" he said breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command" Chanyeol whispered and smiled as he got on his knees as he came in level of Kyungsoo's length.  
He gently ran a hand on latter's length. Kyungsoo shivered and moaned in response.

Chanyeol chuckled and got up. Kyungsoo looked at him confused, he instantly whined "what now?"

Chanyeol locked the door and turned around to Kyungsoo who muttered a small "oh" understanding why he left him hanging, making the taller person laugh because of how cute Kyungsoo looked.  
"We can't afford disturbances or invaders, can we?" Chanyeol said stroking the latter's cheek.

Kyungsoo shook his head with sincere and innocent eyes which were busy looking at Chanyeol's brown orbs and then travelled down to his lips. He took in a deep breath and tip toed and leaned forward.

He hesitated a bit which Chanyeol noticed and said "these belong to you, go ahead" encouraging the latter as he leaned his head further till their lips met. It was a soft and sweet kiss. Their lips moved in synchronization as it started getting hot there. Which both of them might have felt because the kiss eventually got needy and rough. Rather.. aggressive.  
Chanyeol pulled apart as he looked at Kyungsoo's face before his lips attacked his neck.

He carefully kissed that part making sure not to give the latter a hickey or else both of them will be in a great trouble.

Kyungsoo moaned enjoying the moment. But he grunted when Chanyeol stopped. He furrowed his brows as he looked at a smirking Chanyeol who suddenly went down on his knees.

Kyungsoo kept looking at Chanyeol was never broke the eye contact too and kissed the latter's very visible bulge and said "let me take care of this" in a deep, raspy voice as he started unzipping his pants.

"As you should, you're the reason why I have my friend all hard" Kyungsoo said, still panting from their previous make out session.

Chanyeol whistled and said "feisty! I like it" as he slid down Kyungsoo's pants down to his ankles. He eyed the latter's groin standing tall and proud. He took Kyungsoo's length in his hand and started stroking it gently. 

Kyungsoo threw his head back and his eyes rolled back when Chanyeol took his length in his mouth, all at once.

"I see you're taking it like a good boy" Kyungsoo said out of breath as he grabbed the taller person's head. Chanyeol smiled listening these words from the latter's mouth which only encouraged him. He took his length further, till it hit the back of his throat.

Kyungsoo moaned and his mouth went open. He was in a total bliss. Chanyeol bobbed his head at a faster pace now and Kyungsoo grunted, as he was very close "I'm gonna-" he couldn't even complete his sentence as he released his seeds in Chanyeol's mouth.

Kyungsoo panted crazily as he was on the ninth cloud. His eyes were still closed, as he came down from his high. He suddenly heard an unzipping sound. This made him open his eyes and he saw Chanyeol taking his pants off. He didn't know why but he felt a sudden euphoria.

"We need to make this quick" Chanyeol said as he hurriedly came to Kyungsoo and captured his lips in an aggressive kiss and pushed him till his back struck the counter. He turned Kyungsoo around in a flash and pushed him down so that he'd be resting on the counter.

He stroked his length before he entered Kyungsoo. Both of them moaned at the same time the only thing that Kyungsoo moaned a bit too loud. This made Chanyeol stop the halfway and hush the latter. "Keep it down babe, we're not at home" he grunted.

"Yeah, sorry" Kyungsoo said breathlessly. 

Chanyeol whispered "good boy" as he went further inside him. He rested himself a bit and the started moving again.

"Faster" Kyungsoo moaned out.

Chanyeol got encouraged and started moving faster both were a moaning mess now but of course they kept their business down so that no one could hear them. 

Chanyeol's eyes rolled back whereas Kyungsoo was crying mess under Chanyeol.

"Faster! Please!" Kyungsoo pleaded.

Chanyeol now started moving at a monstrous speed. His willy twitched inside the smaller one as he was close to his release and Kyungsoo was close to his second release.

Both moaned as they came down from their high. Kyungsoo turned around panting and as soon as he did that Chanyeol captured his lips in a slow and passionate kiss.  
The kiss lasted a few seconds before Kyungsoo detached his lips from the taller one's as Chanyeol's hand rested on Kyungsoo's cheek and both of them laughed.

Both men tidied up pretending that nothing ever happened and no sign of any shabbiness and finally walked out.

When they finally reached to their table Mr & Mrs. Do looked up and Mrs. Do asked concerned "is everything alright. You took quite a long time".

Kyungsoo stood there dumbfounded he searched for an answer but even before he could think and speak Chanyeol answered instead "actually Kyungsoo didn't feel good. So I took him for a walk outside and now he's fine" wrapping his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo was still silent and he looked up at Chanyeol and the latter looked down at him "are you?" giving him a small smirk.

"Ye-yes! Of course. I'm totally fine now" Kyungsoo answered making Chanyeol smile and say "see".

"But we didn't see you going out" Mr. Do said scratching his chin.

Kyungsoo low-key panicked but Chanyeol took care of the situation.

"Actually we wanted to inform you but it was an emergency and you both were busy talking so.. we just went".

"Were we?" Mr. Do said thinking hard but at last he shrugged as he said "must have been, his mother is talking a lot than normal today" laughing, earning a glare from Mrs. Do.

"Come eat your meal now both of you" Mrs. Do said.

"It's okay mom, I don't feel like eating anymore. I lost my appetite" Kyungsoo said.

"Ah, me too" Chanyeol instantly said making the shorter one look up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay then, let's have a dessert now" Mrs. Do said.

"It's okay, we've had our dessert. You both can order for yourself" Chanyeol said with a hint of naughtiness in his voice that only Kyungsoo could understand.  
Kyungsoo gulped at this statement as he took a seat followed by Chanyeol who had a smile on his face.

"What? When?" Mr. Do asked.

"When we went out, Kyungsoo felt better and there was an ice cream shop nearby so we had an ice cream" Chanyeol said.  
Kyungsoo's cheeks were red by this time but he still nodded.

"Oh I see" Mr. Do said as he carefully looked at Chanyeol and said "I think you've got some ice cream on the corner of your lips".

Kyungsoo's eyes widened listening to these words but Chanyeol kept his calm and wiped the corner of his lips with his tongue.

Kyungsoo awkwardly looked away as he said "let's get going now that we're all done".

And with that the dinner ended.

~   
Kyungsoo got ready for bed when he received a text from Chanyeol saying.  
"I enjoyed the dinner, thank you ;)".

Kyungsoo smiled and replied "me too :) Also mom and dad said that they liked how genuine you are. But don't flatter yourself too much".

He immediately got back a text saying "whatever. Sleep love ;) good night"

Kyungsoo replied "good night dork!"

"Only yours ;)" Chanyeol replied.

Kyungsoo smiled looking at the text and then in a while he was fast asleep


End file.
